This invention relates to an exercise bar in which, when subject to a load, the grip rod can bend in intermediate directions between the vertical and horizontal directions as well as the vertical and horizontal directions whereby the user can smoothly exercise chinning without being subjected to any accidental resistance from the grip rod.
There have been proposed and practically employed a variety of exercise bars and most of the conventional exercise bars comprise the grip rod capable of bending in the vertical and horizontal directions to thereby afford the user to exercise resiliently rotational chinning motions. However, in the conventional exercise bars, the bending motions of the grip rod are limited to only four directions by joints which connect the grip rod to support posts, that is, upward and downward bending motions in the vertical direction and leftward and rightward bending motions in the horizontal direction. Thus, when the body of the user assumes the position of an intermediate angle between the vertical and horizontal directions such as 45.degree., for example, in the course of a rotational chinning exercise describing a parabola, the grip rod can not fully bend in response to the rotational chinning motion of the user in varying directions because the joints do not allow the grip rod to fully respond to such motion of the user in the varying directions resulting in uneven physical bending of the grip rod.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide an exercise bar which can effectively eliminate the disadvantages inherent in the conventional exercise bars.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise bar in which the grip rod can smoothly and resiliently bend in varying directions in the course of a rotational chinning exercise by the user.
The above and other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which show one preferred embodiment of the exercise bar according to the present invention for illustration purpose only, but not for limiting the scope of the same in any way.